wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Latron
The Latron is high-accuracy, semi-automatic rifle. It features a moderate to low firing rate, high damage-to-bullet ratio and ammo conservation. As a result, the Latron excels at longer-ranged engagements, but falls short when faced with large crowds in close proximity. Additionally, the Latron's exceptional accuracy allows for easier weak-point shots. This weapon can be sold for , it is also a for Tiberon. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *High damage. *Very accurate. *Quieter than most rifles. *Very ammo efficient. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against Infested, Flesh, Cloned Flesh, and Shields. *Somewhat low critical and status chance for a semi-automatic weapon. *Low reload speed. *Low rate of fire. *Relatively low magazine capacity. *Reduced efficiency against large groups of enemies. Comparisons: Tips *Its low base rate of fire and magazine size makes it somewhat less desirable than other rifles against the Infested unless a Punch Through mod is installed. *The Latron is very accurate; it can be compared to sniper rifles while being ideal for close or medium range. *Rebinding the fire button to the scroll wheel will allow you to fire the gun without having to click for each shot, making best use of the rate of fire. Notes *The Latron is noticeably quiet compared to other rifles, capable of being fired without alerting enemies within the same tile. Trivia *A latron is an antiquated term referring to a robber or brigand. *Before , it was available for purchase through the market for Credits, priced at . *Latron used to be a Braton in the closed beta, until both became completely separate weapons. *The actual barrel of the Latron appears to be the very thin cylinder on top of the front end of the rifle. If this is the case, the rifle's barrel is extremely short. *It seems Latron is fittingly the Primary counterpart of Lato, as the naming aspect relies on adding letters "r" and "n" into the said weapon to become such. **In addition, both are engraved with similar symbols on their respective barrels. *The Latron is most likely classifiable as a designated marksman rifle (DMR) or a carbine. *As of , the Latron is the first weapon to posses both Prime and Wraith variants. *Clem uses this weapon before he gets his custom Twin Grakatas in the quest A Man of Few Words, a reference to the fan-made comic. Media Latron.jpg Latron3.png LatronDarthmufin.jpg Patch History *Status chance increased from 10% to 12% *Critical chance increased from 10% to 12% *Fixed the Latron not actually alarming enemies. *'Conclave:' Reduced the damage of the Latron series in Conclave. *'Conclave Mod:' - On hit, +30% damage for 0.5 seconds. *Item introduced with game release. }} See Also *Latron Prime, the Prime counterpart of this gun. *Latron Wraith, the Wraith counterpart of this gun. *Tiberon, a burst-fire rifle crafted with a Latron. *Clem, a character who uses this weapon as an alternative weapon. de:Latron fr:Latron Category:Assault Rifle Category:Tenno Category:Primary Weapons Category:Closed Beta Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Vanilla